


Nightlight

by sabershadowkat



Category: Smallville
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 21:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4408847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark opens his eyes. Spoilers for Stray</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightlight

"Clark, be careful of Lex. I know you like him, but there's  
a lot of darkness he keeps from the world. I've seen it in his head."  
\- Ryan, Stray

 

When Pete had told Clark to open his eyes, he did, and he saw more than just Chloe's crush on him. He saw that Pete felt neglected because of all the time Clark spent with Lex. Clark saw that Whitney was screaming silently inside because of his father and lost dreams. Clark saw that Lana was beginning to like him as he'd always liked her.

He saw that Lex was in love with him.

It was that, that bothered him the most and kept him awake at night wondering what to do. It wasn't because Lex was a guy -- he'd had those sticky dreams about Lex, Pete, Whitney, and Josh Jackson. It was because Lex didn't need a lover, he needed a friend.

A lover loved you in the darkness. A friend brought a nightlight to chase the darkness away.

 

End


End file.
